


God Tier, and the Many Things That Can Go Terribly Wrong

by catalyticGenesis



Series: Musings and Thoughts on Sburb [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: God Tier, Replay Value AU, SBURB Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalyticGenesis/pseuds/catalyticGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going God Tier is exciting! New powers, new abilities, and conditional immortality! And, like everything with this game, there’s one hundred and twelve ways this can go wrong. This guide deals with the most common powers, problems, and a sequence of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

God Tier is a huge upgrade from wherever you were before. This is when most of your abilities come to fruition. And of course, this comes with a myriad of glitches than can just fuck your day/session over very nicely.   
Topics I plan to cover include Ascension Glitches, actual god tier glitches, what’s supposed to happen, and the shit that actually happens. This chapter is only like three words long, but it’s an intro.  
Your writer here is a native and current Maid of Heart, six sessions under my belt, and currently stuck in a session that's...kinda glitched but I'll be here for a while.


	2. Ascension Glitches

**Wrong Self Ascension**

Now, this is typically a minor problem. In general, most selves a player has are fairly similar, and your ‘real self’ is almost always the main self that ascends. Upon ascension, you will typically find that your real self’s consciousness is dominant, with small traces of any other selves you still had floating around (dreamselves are typically the main contender, but sprite-prototyped dreamselves also quality, and some Heart splinters as well).

However, note the use of almost, typically, and fairly in the preceding paragraph. As with most things SBURB, this is not always true. The wrong self can ascend, which can be anything from a minor inconvenience to a major gamebreaker. Heart, Time, and V id pl yers will have the most problems with this, but all other aspects (except Rain, strangely enough) are also vulnerable to this.

This can affect your personality, appearance, and nearly anything about you! A Heart player can typically fix a few of these things up, but they can also fuck you over further. Heart players aren’t all we’re cracked up to be.

 

**Dreamself Ascension**

This is not referring to if you were killed, revived by kiss, and your consciousness is transferred to your dreamself. That typically goes fairly well.

This is if both you and your dreamself (connected of course, the rogue dreamself glitch is a whole other problem) are alive and…fairly well, and you’re about to ascend with your real self on your land quest bed. If a glitch decides that ‘hey, this looks like a fun thing to fuck up’, then you don’t ascend. Your dreamself does. Now, this isn’t too common, and it isn’t too much of a problem. Usually, it just ends in a lack of focus and passion for shenanigans. However, if you notice a huge difference between your real and dream selves before you try to ascend, stop. If you have two separate personalities (one for your dreamself, one for your real, don’t ask me how this happens, I don’t know), there’s about a fifty-fifty chance of each one becoming dominant.

Also, if you have deep psychological problems, they’re gonna be more apparent once merging with your dreamself when ascending. Remember, your dreamself is a representation of yourself, and often shows more of how you see yourself than your real self does. Watch out for things you’ve blocked yourself from feeling. When you do that, the effects show on your dreamself. I don’t know why, it’s probably one of the very few things SBURB does to try to preserve your mental health.

On the topic of your dreamself reflecting who you are more than your real self, just think about that before ascending. If you tend to see yourself as a little taller than you actually are, surprise, your dreamself probably is taller than you. If you lost a body part and you have not accepted that, your dreamself will still have that part. Basically, if you see yourself differently than your real self body is, you will find that shit out when you dream-awaken or ascend. You will always have the traits of your dreamself when you ascend. You ascend and suddenly look different? Surprise, time to explain shit to your teammates.

Basically, use common sense when both your dreamself and real self are alive and you’re about to ascend. Shit gets weird, but it’s a fairly logical sort of weird.

**Apocryphal Antithesis**

Oh man oh man you do not want this. This shit will fuck you up. Okay, so it’s known that these fuckers just want to replace you and go through the door, right? And the best solution is to go god tier so they merge with you? Sometimes SBURB decides that the Apocryphal Antithesis is the correct self, and that their personality should be dominant. This is not what you want, and exactly what they want. It’s better to kill them before you ascend. In fact, it’s always better to kill them.

**Sprite-Prototyped Ascension**

If either your real self or dreamself has fallen into a kernelsprite, this is gonna be fun. Buckle your seatbelts and get ready for the ride of your life. This is some of the wackiest shit in the game, so get ready.

You cannot prototype a player into a kernel pre-entry. This is the only fail-safe regarding pre-entry prototyping I have found. The goddamn Debug NPC prototyping his sparkly green ass into the kernel? Sure, why not. But try prototyping yourself. I dare you. It won’t work.

However, all bets are off post-entry. You hug your sprite for too long? Surprise, prototyping. Trip and fall into your goddamn sprite? Prototyped.

If your real self is prototyped but your dreamself is active, you will switch to controlling your dreamself, as if your real self has died. If your dreamself is prototyped and your real self is alive, the game acts as if your dreamself is dead. However, when you ascend, all of this goes to hell. Both versions of you fuse, including whatever tier one prototyping happened before your body fell in. You also get some knowledge about game mechanics, but you might also end up looking like a furry for the rest of the session.

**Splinter Ascension**

A Hero of Heart’s splinters typically merge, sometimes permanently, when you go God Tier. Splinters are hard to explain, but they’re basically alternate versions of yourself. They often represent your flaws, so you’re in for quite a time when you merge. Once you feel like you’re ready to deal with all your splinters, you aren’t. You may have accepted the flaws that your own personal splinters represent, but you sure as hell haven’t dealt with your co-players. Yes, the second a Hero of Heart comes in contact with a co-player, the seed of a splinter is planted. This splinter is their perception of you. When you ascend, you will merge with these as well, and know how people truly feel about you. Spoiler from a native Heart player: it’s gonna suck. Big time. So get ready, and do not fuck with other people’s Shinies to try and fix this.


	3. Ascension Mechanics

You begin your ascension to God Tier when two very simple conditions are fulfilled. Fuck any of these up, you you’re probably just staying dead.

  * You are dying or recently dead.



Now, this should be easy to understand. If you are very alive with both your real self and dreamself, you’re not ascending any time you touch your quest bed. Same goes for if one self is very alive and the other is very dead. To be considered ‘dying or recently dead’, your real self (or dreamself, if you’ve been corpsesmooched) must be dying or recently dead. Grievous injury that carries over to your dreamself is dying. A papercut is not.

  * You are on your Quest Bed or Crypt Bed.



You managed to drag your bloody and dying self to your quest bed. Or someone carried your still-warm corpse to the appropriate bed (you will never be able to thank them enough. I’ve done this more often than I’d like to admit, and it is disgusting). If you are not here, you are going to die and not ascend. If it’s your real self that’s dying and you drag your dreamself down to a Crypt Bed, it usually works? I’ve never tried this, but corpsesmooching is a better option and more reliably tested. Anyways, you are on your Quest Bed, and dying. You’re almost there!

Now is when you hope to ascend. You will respawn on Skaia after ascension, with a cool pair of pajamas, a rad hood, and maybe wings. Go back down to your planet, loot your corpse, and dispose of it. Please, it’s disgusting when you just leave those things lying around.

 

  **The Procedure**

Skaia will react when you ascend. Each aspect has a specific associated event that is scripted to occur when ascension requirements have been fulfilled.

Here’s the sequence of events.

Skaia pulses with the Aspect’s color once, which abruptly fades. This signifies the death, and is the first step.

All players will faintly hear one part of the Song of the Land. Not theirs, but the dead player. This is very disturbing the first time. I knew someone who’s Song of the Land had ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ in it, and the whole session heard the opening notes. It was creepy as fuck. Oh yea, and this will be eerie no matter what song.

The player begins Ascension, and the Great Thing takes place (elaborated on later). Skaia will faintly glow with the Aspect color, and the spot where the player spawns will get this crazy rainbow bullshit going on. Don’t stand near it.

The player completes Ascension, and is spawned on Skaia with a rad hoodie. They’re now mostly immortal.

  **The Great Things**

The Great _ is an event where the Aspect is temporarily separated from the player, and affects all other players. They’re weird as hell. Some are nice. Some are just discordant screams.

**The Great Space**

Okay, off to a great start. Everything but Space and Time has good names. Space and Time are just nerd aspects for nerds, and get suitably creative names.

During the Great Space, the session becomes more spatially aware and the sky will temporarily look like a proper galaxy. These are actually just the Others’ eyes, like any other star seen in the session. However, they’re not closer than usual, just more visible. No corruption happens. Also, sometimes it just causes the players to space out for five minutes. What a great effect.

**The Great Time**

All players become aware of an incessant ticking, and, I shit you not, ‘Don’t Stop Me Now’ by Queen begins playing faintly. This overrides the Song of the Land, and is an incredibly surreal experience. The ticking is always perfectly in time with the song.

**The Great Pulse**

Here’s a legitimate title, and this belongs to Blood. This is kinda cool. You can feel the flow of your blood (ick) and all players become slightly pacified. Does not work on PKs. They don’t give a shit.

**The Great Storm**

This one is Breath. It’s actually very tame compared to everything else Breath does. A gentle breeze blows through the session, which brings feelings of freedom to the players. Also, if this breeze touches a pickle jar, it will open. And not be blown halfway across the session, and it won’t start a hurricane. This is the only time Breath can be trusted around pickles.

**The Great Nothingness/The Gre t Pu m  k n**

This i s vo d ‘s Gr at Thi g. Noth ng happ ns. Ei ther n thing hap ens or ev ryone feels a profo nd lack o  somet ing. also t e L nd Song wi l al ways be eit er stat c or ‘W lcome t th Bl ck Par de’.

**The Great Fog**

Ugh this one is terrible. No identification will work at this time, and everyone will seem like a Mist player. I’ve even heard reports of consorts somehow fogging the Mist player, which is weird as hell. Do not do anything important once the Ascension starts, because you will be misidentified as everything from a consort to a tree. It’s happened to me: “error: trees may not enter dungeons”. If you touch the wrong thing (I don’t even know what the ‘wrong’ thing is considered), it will explode as if [Reverberata] was used. Weird as hell

**The Great Shining**

Every single shiny in the goddamn game starts glowing. This seems okay enough when you just think about players. But consorts also have shinies. So do carapaces. So do rocks. So do planets. So does every single blade of grass on said planet. Do not look at the shinies. It is a poor choice. Everything will be glowing pink. Always pink.

**The Great Yelling**

Oh goodness this one is terrible. It’s just screaming. That’s it. Like when a Rage player performs the Knell but eight hundred times worse. It only lasts for five to ten minutes, but that’s five to ten more minutes of yelling than I’ve ever needed in my life. I hate Rage players.

**The Great Rhythm**

This is both Flow and Rhyme’s Great Thing. Both encourage rapping. I don’t know why. During the Great Rhythm, more rap battles occur than at any other point in the game. It’s ridiculous, and you will want to rap. Do not. This has happened to me enough that I messed with my own shiny to remove the ability/desire to rap, ever. Spoiler: It doesn’t work. This overrides it, and you will be even worse than you were before. All players generally agree to forget events that occur during the Great Rhythm.

**The Great Tide**

This is Might. All it does is make it a really high tide on every planet. Even if there’s only one oasis on your whole planet, that thing will be on high tide even though, by all logic, it shouldn’t. As with all Great Things, it will override any other event. Is there a fire? Not anymore. Warning: the Great Tide also applies to lava, liquid glass, blood, or any other weird liquid on your planet. And snow, for some reason.

**The Great Deception**

Sand. For about five minutes, everyone acts like a Cryptic class Sand player. No proper truth will be told. All of what is said will be said in a very roundabout way. Said information may be correct, or correct in a way, or incorrect in all ways. No one knows. Is this even the real name of the Great Thing? I don’t know!

**The Great Foreboding**

Doom. This makes you feel like shit. Physically and mentally. I don’t know who thought this was a good plan. “Oh, a Doom player is ascending? Let’s make everyone feel like death, that will improve their lives a whole lot.”

**The Great Nurturing**

Life. Everyone’s gonna feel pretty great during this. Mostly physically, but some basic psybuffs are applied as well. This overrides everything else, including broken limbs. The Great Nurturing will not heal them. It will make you think there is no problem. Do not do anything with a broken leg, even if this makes you feel okay. It will fade. Also: you know that one very specific Life skill that makes your hair grow? This is activated for everyone. Good luck.

**The Great Reverie**

This is Dream’s Great Thing. I don’t know a great deal about Dream, but I’ve been told the Great Reverie feels like lucid dreaming. Except its not, and it’s the real world. Of course it’s dangerous as heck. Real life and dreams shouldn’t be confused. What kind of drugs were the developers on? “Haha let’s make these kids feel like the world is fake. How well can they avoid death now?”

**The Great Whimsy**

Have you ever wanted to feel like a Rain player? No? Well, too bad. Like the Great Reverie, this also feels like drugs. The rules of reality will be slightly muted for everyone. Nowhere near how muted they are for Rain players, but still more than usual. Space and Time player hate this. Most players hate this if it fucks with their aspect.

**The Great Fortune**

Light, of course. This adds a modifier onto how your Luck stat is applied. For example, if you’re rolling a die. Normally, this would run your Luck as follows: <stat>[luck.stat=51.625, modifiers=0] : [fun.luck=52] </stat>. I have no idea what kind of coding this is, but Se r o  Vo d dis ovred it…somehow. During the Great Fortune, however, everything is given a multiplier of eight. So, this happens: <stat>[luck.stat=51.625, modifiers=8] : [fun.luck=413] </stat>. However, a negative luck stat multiplied by eight is still negative, and even lower than before. So, good luck.

**The Great Determination**

If you’re in any kind of Law [promise], this will be the time to complete it. Your motivation to do so will be through the roof. Not even the regular roof. Like, the roof of your crazy house once it’s been built all up to Skaia. This is coded in as the Law player’s [Even in Death] (each aspect has its own version, which was…not known until recently), which makes the players the hero of Law had promises, vows, or a geis relating to is still fucked. All of that shit persists [Even in Death], even though the Law player is only reviving. I don’t really get Law; I’ve never encountered any Heroes of Law. I’m not the best qualified for this guide probably, but there’s no one else doing it.

**The Great Decision**

I think they ran out of ideas for Mind. All that happens is you understand how to make a decision. That’s it. And you glow blue-green when you decide something. Honestly, not all of these are that great.

**The Great Pointing**

You know those weird-ass Fate arrows? Suddenly, you can see them, and they point. That’s about it. You won’t understand how to interpret them, and if you try to follow them you will die. Dying is everyone’s favorite hobby, after all! Just sit still and ignore the arrows.

**The Great Longing (?)**

This is supposedly Hope. I don’t know though. If anyone could add any input, that would be amazing. My only Hope co-player was a lovely Witch of Hope, but Hope seemed to run more like ‘the power of belief’ for her than anything else? This might be a rejection, but like of…reality? Shit I dunno, sorry guys.

**The Great Cosmos**

This is Stars, if the name didn’t make it obvious. This bullshit Great Thing warps gravity like Stars players do. This is okay in some cases, but not in many others. Imagine: you’re just walking through the Land of Horizontal Surfaces and gravity decides to stop working (a weird prelude to the Great Thing, there’s often a quick blip in the aspect). You go up. Until the Great Thing begins, and then you go down. Fast and hard. Broken ribs! I hate Stars I hate Stars.


	4. Super Rad Pajamas

The Godhood is the technical name for your pajamas. If you look closer, you will realize it is a pun, and feel disappointment. You get a hood when you go God Tier, and earn your Godhood. These are very nice pajamas, except for the Bard. Unless you like codpieces, and then that could be very nice for you.

To start with, the Godhood is made out of fabrics that probably aren’t real. In general, the hood is made out of what could be fleece. It provides warmth when you need it, but you don’t get sweaty or uncomfortable. The fleece is neatly sewn in a way that you cannot rip it apart with a seam-ripper; in fact, you may not be able to locate the stitches. The hood always holds its shape. If you have ears, horns, antennae, or other protrusions that would interfere with the hood, you will find handy buttons and perfectly placed holes.

The shirts, skirts, dresses, and robes are always perfectly tailored to you, your body, and how you feel. They will not fit in such a way that you look bad. Aside from Princes. You have pantaloons. You will rock said pantaloons, but you will most likely feel a little embarrassed. The outfits are variable. I’ve seen Witches with very high-waisted skirts, Knights with shorter capes, Maids whose shirt-things were closer to a dress, Seers with robes that looked more like dresses, and endless other variations. You will feel comfortable and look good.

Also they have super nice pockets. Which is kinda silly seeing as we have sylladexes, but it’s still cool

The hood for the Heir will never become dirty, even if it drags on the ground. Seer robes do not drag on the ground, even if it seems they should. The Knight capes are never truly in the way (but you can restrain your Knight with their own cape if you truly mean no harm). These pajamas are made very practically, and will not impede you in any way. Otherwise, all fights with God Tiers in Godhoods would just be players with hoods pulled over their eyes, Knights tangled in their own capes, Seers tripping over their robes, horns caught in hoods, and other embarrassing and undignified situations.

However, all of the above will happen if there is truly no danger, and you’re just a bunch of Gods fooling around. It’s hilarious to watch.

These outfits technically do not get dirty. However, I recommend you wash them every so often, just because you never know what game lore is true.

You are able to customize your rad pajamas. This is good for Princes, Bards, and Dream players (why oh why is their color scheme considered ‘transparent’... “What color should these clothes be?” “How about transparent”), and their rather…unfortunate outfits.

However, there is a limit to how much you can modify while they remain Godhoods. You may not remove the hood, obviously. You can modify it, but not change the fundamental shape. Dream players may change their color scheme to cool pastels without losing any bonuses. You may modify the shades and tints of your outfit slightly. Anyone who identifies as a girl (or partially a girl, or their society’s equivalent of a girl) may change their outfit to mostly pastel without penalty. Boys may increase the saturation or darken the colors. That’s vaguely sexist, but it still applies. Also, you may wear whatever shoes you wish. If you are determined to wear Crocs? Go ahead, you soulless heathen. Socks with sandals? Come up with your worst footwear fashion scandal (haha sandal scandal), and you will be forgiven.

**Fancy Tier**

This is a modification of the traditional Godhood. It is ideal to wear your fancy tier outfit when consulting with carapaian royalty. The Queens love it. The Kings are glad you’re being respectful. Jack Noir will still stab you.

Fancy tier outfits are the closest to uncomfortable you can get with your Godhood. Instead of both physical and mental boosts, this only gives you mental boosts, as it is clearly not made for combat. These are made out of satins, silks, taffetas, and any other fancy fabrics you can think of. Boys’ outfits have stiff collars. Girls’ outfits are hell to wear. Corsets, petticoats, crinolines, boning, hoop skirts, and so many other things. If it looks like it could comfortably fit into the Victorian era, you will find in on your fancy tier outfit. There is elaborate beading, embroidery, and all other kinds of embellishments on all outfits. You will have some sort of ceremonial headwear. Crowns, tiaras, fancy headbands, whatever. You will have something on your head signifying you’re technically royalty.


	5. Kiddie Camper Handysash

The Kiddie Camper Handysash is this cute little sash you get when you ascend. It…might be real? It appears on your Godhood when you will it to, but it’s just not there otherwise. Everything in the game is fake as hell anyways, so does it really matter?

When you gain rungs on the Godly Echeladder, you don’t get boondollars anymore. That shit’s for babies. You get Achievement Badges. They’re kinda useless for the most part, if not kinda cute.

There are a fuckton of these. Some are only obtainable after going God Tier. Some are visual representations of certain stats. Some are just weird as fuck.

In fact, most of these were previously available functions of the game that were impossible to understand. Now you can see what they are and get some flavor text for them, but they’re still a mystery. Everything is a mystery. I hate this game.

**Gift of Gab**

You can talk to each other now without any limitations? Because we totally couldn’t do that before? The only thing I’ve noticed that it actually does is lessen speech impediments and you can’t unintentionally mispronounce anything. It’s now easier to tell if your coplayer is being intentionally stupid or if they legitimately don’t know how to pronounce a word. They’re always being stupid.

**Carrying Badge**

You can…carry things. Without a sylladex. Woohoo? It’s not even any more convenient than using the sylladex. I don’t get it.

**Relationships Badge**

Allows the player to have non-awkward social relationships. This badge is bullshit though, and the coding is very clearly broken. It’s got something to do with the Shipping feature, which doesn’t really exist.

**Skeleton Key**

This is the only useful badge so far. It allows you to open any locked door. Front doors, dungeons, a Law player’s chains (don’t do this though, they will be pissed off), pretty much any door except the Ultimate Reward. Don’t unlock doors without knocking, though. That’s rude.

I’ve also had this badge used on me for a pickup line. One of my coplayers (some fuckboy) came up to me, wearing his dumbass Sash. He leaned in (as fuckboys do when they’re about to drop a really bad pickup line) and said “Hey baby, looks like I’ve got the key to your Heart”(I was a Heart player at the time). It was not clever, and he used the opportunity to feel me up.

I punched him halfway across the session.

Literally. I don’t know what kind of power that was, but I’m glad it was available to me.

**Chaotic Strength**

This is only available to V oid pl yers. It’s shit, like everything else that has to do with your aspect. Many players of this aspect have bugged Mangrit, which instead of having a value, it’s just SO STRONG. Now, this badge does not give you a normal Mangrit value. Instead, it modifies SO STRONG with some kind of Luck modifier. You’re still SO STRONG, but you might be even SO STRONGer than usual. It’s called Chaotic Strength for a reason, because there’s no predicting this shit.

**Awakening**

Technically this is unlocked the second you harness your Aspect powers consciously, but only shows up once you gain your Sash. This makes you glow. It literally just gives you a cute little aura in either your aspect’s color or personal color when you do something fancy with your powers. Also, Space glows green usually, because you can’t glow black. That’s a sign of the Others, which is bad for you. Black auras are unhealthy, just like everything to do with those tentacley monstrosities.

**Underfoot**

This is the most useful by far. If you are floating, flying, or otherwise not touching the ground due to God Tier or Aspect powers, the land’s underlings tend to ignore you. Mostly the imps, but they usually ignore you after a while. A lot of the underlings don’t have the proper algorithm for ‘look up’, so this just plays off of this fact and further disables it. It’s also hilarious to watch the underlings frantically search around because they know a player is nearby, but they just can’t figure out where! Fun times.

**Gardener**

This is a cute little badge that’s useless. The Gardener stat has been there the whole time. The badge does nothing. If you’ve got a high enough Gardener stat, it’s been affecting you since pre-session. You can grow plants like no one else; it’s rather scary. This stat can be raised, and the higher it gets, the more decorated your badge is. This stat carries over from session to session, and gets scary. Do I know someone who grew a full crop of rice in the desert with minimal water? Yep, that’s real.

Also, this is unusually high in Witches, Life players, and Space players.

**lifdoff**

Yes, that is the actual title of the badge. Yes, it’s misspelt. It’s supposed to be Liftoff, as in achieving flight. Not ‘lifdoff’, improper capitalization and all. I think that Liftoff might be an ability from Rain. So the programmers, questionably sober as usual, most likely said “haha we should call this thing Liftoff. but wait, we already used that? lets call it ‘lifdoff’ cause that’s funny.”

The irony is that Lifdoff, the Rain ability, is also misspelt.

Anyhow, lifdoff is the God Tier ability that allows you to fly. Nice.

**Judgment Day**

This is my least favorite. Without it, God Tiers would be unconditionally immortal. Judgment Day is a badge that allows your death to be declared Heroic or Just by your spooky Clock. Yes, the one in the Magicant. I don’t know why we get a badge. “Congratulations, you can die!”

Thanks?


	6. Dreamers and the Dead

You’re God Tier now! However, you only have one version of yourself living. This can also apply to anyone with only one self remaining. Since your dreamself is dead, you can’t go to Prospit or Derse. Instead, you head out to the Dream Bubbles.  
These are exactly what they sound like. Once your dreamself isn’t available for their dream moon, you head off to the dream bubbles when you sleep. These create scenes from your memories. This sounds cool, but if you have a shitty memory, it is incredibly surreal. Did things really happen this way? Who knows? Do not use the Dream Bubbles as a reliable source for anything. Your mind warps your memories, and the longer you stay in there, the more warped it becomes. Having multiple people with the same memory does not improve this. In fact, it makes it worse. For example, having someone with a photographic memory, someone who has a very poor memory, someone with a fairly good memory, and someone whose memory fills in the blanks together in a Dream Bubble creates absolute chaos.  
Photographic memory is the best for reconstructing simple items or still scenes. When things start happening, holes start appearing. It’s still pretty good, but by no means perfect. However, this ‘photographic memory’ is not the phenomenon that occurs naturally on Earth. It has been dubbed [Savior of the Dreaming Dead] for no apparent reason. The [Savior of the Dreaming Dead] is linked to aspect powers, and is especially active in Seers, Thieves (but not Rogues), Dream players, and Heart players. A Seer having this is pretty obvious. Thieves makes little to no sense. Dream players are inexplicably linked to the Dream Bubbles, even though their aspect has very little to do with actual dreaming. It is theorized that Dream players…glass construct thingys may be somehow related to the Dream Bubbles, and possibly even originate within them.  
Good, mediocre, and poor memories all function in similar ways. They begin by pulling as clear a memory as possible from the player’s mind, and the Dream Bubble recreates it. In places that there isn’t enough data to recreate, it either makes a logical conclusion through the player’s mind, pulls from another player’s mind, puts game constructs in place of the missing memory (typically Perfectly Generic Objects), or…does something entirely different. It’s never harmful, as the Dream Bubbles are meant to be a safe haven for Dreamers and the Dead.  
When many players are either dreaming or physically entering a Dream Bubble, it pulls from all of their memories, and creates a terrifying amalgamation of memories. The mechanics of the Dream Bubbles will be further examined in my next planned work.


	7. Disconnect from Exiles

The only big difference here is that your random urges to do strange things (due to the exiles commands) are gone. You might still get weird urges. But, now you only have yourself to blame. You may now have to face some uncomfortable truths about yourself. Were you blaming your strange desire to have intercourse with a majestic stallion on your exile? Is it still happening after you ascend? Surprise! It wasn’t your exile, you’re just a very fucked up human being!  
Also I guess you can commit suicide now? It’s not going to stick, as it’s incredibly rarely just or heroic, so you’ll just revive… Do what you want, I suppose.

 

This concludes my knowledge of God Tiers and the many things that can go horribly wrong. In my next installment, I will be examining the Furthest Ring, Dream Bubbles, and what happens after death even more closely. Good luck, and try not to die before my advice reaches your timestamp.

catalyticGenesis signing off, until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking through with this guide. if there are still further questions, please ask them, as i'm always glad to help!


End file.
